Supreme King Dragon Zarc (character)
Supreme King Dragon Zarc (覇王竜ズァーク, Haōryū Zāku) is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime series. He is the fused form between Zarc and the four dragons, which was said to have once destroyed the world. Appearance So far the silhouette of this creature revealed to be sharing mixed traits of the Four Heavenly Dragons and Zarc (mostly the green highlights). Also massive in size, with a pair of large stretched wings and bright glowing yellow eyes. After he is revived, his eyes turned bright red. After he revived by fusing all of his reincarnations, Zarc takes Yūya's form but monstrous that resembles a mixture between a dragon-man and a demon. His body turns grey and become bulkier with number of spikes prostrating from his shoulders, arms, and ankles while his eyes turn bright yellow. His face become veiny and his ears are replaced by wing-like appendages. In this form, he no longer wears Yūya's shirt or rollerblades and has a large pair of black demonic wings on his back. Supreme King Dragon Zarc Humanoid Form.png|Supreme King Dragon Zarc in his humanoid form. Supreme King Dragon Zarc 137.png|Close up Supreme King Dragon Zarc Personality Supreme King Dragon Zarc has an intense desire to become the strongest, and after being corrupted by said power, he believes that he rivals God in terms of pure strength. As he was born from the fusion of the four dragons who are enraged to be used as fighting tools to fulfil people's demands, he also seems to bear deep hatred for humans and deems them responsible for his birth, stating that their lust for power and destruction has helped him attain greater power. Following this hatred, he looks down on humans, only seeing them as a mere prey and continuously calls them a foolish being. Plot '''History' Before his birth, the Supreme King Dragon was originally four dragons: "Odd-Eyes Dragon", "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", and "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" who belonged to a Duelist champion named Zarc in Original Dimension. As he continued dueling violently following the audience's demands, the four dragons became enraged for being used as tools for fighting simply to fulfill their desire, and this anger also influenced Zarc who was able to hear and communicate with his dragons, eventually driving the Duelist insane. One day, in a Duel champion, Zarc decided to destroy the whole world, allowing his dragons to go rampage, unleashing their anger. Feeling that his dragons were also not yet satisfied with their battles and seeking to attain the strongest power, Zarc fused himself with his four dragons to become a single dragon that people called the Supreme King Dragon Zarc. After Zarc's declaration of destruction, the armed military was unable to stop his continuous attacks on the world due to his body made from Solid Vision, and eventually he was only able to be opposed by other Duelists who collaborated with the military to stop him, but none were able to come close to matching his newly fused powers and were wiped away along with the opposing military forces.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 126: "The Day the Devil was Born" When the Supreme King Dragon Zarc was confronted by Ray, he was defeated by her four cards and started to split back into four dragons. Before being separated, they vowed to become one again and was sent each of the Four Dimensions with an incarnation of Zarc's soul.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 127: "Revival Zero" Fusion Dimension Arc Yūri vs. Yūgo When Yūya arrived at Academia and confronted Leo Akaba, the Professor revealed the history between him, Ray, and Zarc, including that Yūya and his counterparts were the reincarnations of Zarc himself. During their Duel, Yūya and Yūto's anger allowed Zarc to start gaining control over them. At the same time, Yūgo and Yūri, who were dueling each other, summoned their respective dragons, causing a resonance that strengthened Zarc's influence over them. Yūri, who became aware of their origin, defeated Yūgo and absorbed him, deciding to fulfil Zarc's wish.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 126: "The Day the Devil was Born"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 128: "Decisive Battle! The Spirit Tech Force"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 132: "The Peerless Entertainer" Revival Yūri made his way to the chambers where Yūya was, carding his father right in front of him, causing Yūya to accept Yūri's challenge to Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 133: "A Dazzling Entertainment Show" As the Duel went on, Zarc's influence became too much for Yūya and Yūto to bear, and Yūto eventually succumbed to his influence when Yūri took control of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 134: "Allure of Darkness" Yūya was able to resist Zarc's control and defeated Yūri by taking control of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", and "Dark Rebellion". However, during the Duel, Yūya focused only to win the Duel, something that became Zarc's driving force ever since he started to fell into madness, which allowed Zarc to fully take control of Yūya. He absorbed his remaining reincarnations and fused himself with his four dragons using "Astrograph Magician", reviving him a whole.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 135: "The Trembling Dimensions" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc Duel Against Sora & Edo The Supreme King Dragon started his attack on Fusion Dimension, declaring his desire to destroy everything as he revealed to the residents of the dimension that he was born from their desire. As he was attacking the town, he demanded for someone to Duel him, which granted when Edo and Sora confronted him. Zarc separated himself from the Supreme King Dragon to duel the both of them. When Edo and Sora destroyed all of Zarc's monsters, Zarc summoned "Astrograph Magician" to perform Integration Summon, fusing himself again with the four dragons, summoning back Supreme King Dragon Zarc and easily defeated both Edo and Sora before facing against Shun and Kaito who came to help them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 136: "Reign of the Supreme King Dragon" Duel Against Shun & Kaito During Shun's turn, the Supreme King Dragon activated his effect that allowed Zarc to perform Xyz Summon right after Shun performed the same summoning. Zarc summoned "Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion". When Shun declared attack on the Supreme King Dragon, Zarc activated "Dark Rebellion's" effect so that both Shun and Kaito cannot attack other Xyz Monster other than "Dark Rebellion". Since the Supreme King Dragon is the integration monster of all summoning methods, he was also treated as an Xyz Monster. In addition to this, Zarc activated another of his effect that made "Dark Rebellion" unaffected by any Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz effects, so the Supreme King Dragon cannot be attacked unless "Dark Rebellion" is destroyed. When Shun and Kaito able to power up their monsters and activated Trap Card that will banish "Dark Rebellion" at the end of turn, Zarc released "Dark Rebellion" back to Extra Deck and summoned back its Xyz Materials to reduce their monsters' ATK to 0. In respond to this, Shun and Kaito picked Action Cards to avoid the battle damage, but the Supreme King Dragon activated his next effect that negated and destroyed any card that they added to their hands outside Draw Phase. Noticing Jack and Gongenzaka intruded the Duel, Zarc lost interest in Shun and Kaito, declaring attack on the two Xyz Duelists, defeating them, and then turned his attention to Jack and Gongenzaka.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 137: "The Rebellious Supreme King Servant Dragon" Duel Against Jack & Gongenzaka ".]] Just like in his previous Duel against Shun, Zarc performed a Synchro Summon during Jack's turn right after the Riding Duelist did so, summoning "Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing". With its effect combined with Equip card "Supreme King Violent Spirit", Zarc destroyed all of Gongenzaka's monsters while Jack survived the attack thanks to Gongenzaka monsters' effect protecting him. Jack used the opportunity given to him to destroy "Clear Wing", but Zarc's LP remained unharmed thanks to "Supreme King Gate Zero" and "Supreme King Gate Infinity's" Pendulum effects. With Jack defenseless, Zarc attacked and destroyed "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight", defeating Jack.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 138: "The Black-Winged Dragon" Duel Against Crow & Shingo Crow used the combination of his monsters' effects and Trap Cards to launch a repeated attack against Zarc. The Supreme King Dragon successfully prevented each of the attempt using his own power and continuous Trap Card, though Crow succeeded in inflicting 1000 damage on him, reducing his LP to 6000. When Shingo Pendulum Summoned his monster, Zarc also special summoned a Pendulum Monster, "Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes". Using its once per turn effect, he negated his own destruction from Shingo's first attack. In Shingo's second attempt, Zarc used all of the monsters he has destroyed to protect himself, which also revealed that the more monsters being sent to Graveyard, the stronger Zarc's defenses become. Duel Against Leo & Reiji After defeating Shingo and Crow by banishing his continuous Magic Card, "Supreme King Dance" to force their monsters to attack him and doubled their damage with "Odd-Eyes'" effect, Zarc fully turned his attention to Leo and Reiji who intruded the Duel shortly before he defeated Shingo and Crow. Learning that Leo has the four En Cards that Ray once used to defeat him and intended to use it now like Ray did, Zarc activated his Trap Card, "Supreme King Brutality", to destroy them before Leo could use it and inflicted 300 damage for each of the four cards, instantly defeating Leo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 139: "The Eyes Tainted with Darkness" ".]] Reiji took over the Duel and managed to inflict considerable damages to the Supreme King Dragon using the combination of "DDD Executive Caesar", "DDD Executive Alexander", and "DDD Executive Temujin". When Reiji declared battle phase, the dragon protected Zarc from the incoming attack. Once Reiji ended his turn, Zarc summoned all of his Supreme King Servant Dragons and quickly destroyed most of Reiji's monsters and decreased his LP to 200. For the finishing blow, Zarc his Supreme King Dragon to attack Reiji's "Schrödinger". "Zarc" defeated Reiji with his attack and almost crushed him and Leo if it were not for Tsukikage's interference.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 140: "Pendulum of the Soul" Duel Against Ray & Reira Just as "Zarc" defeated Reiji, Reira joined the Duel together with Ray who was inside of him. Using the four En Cards that they have set after retrieving it from the Graveyard, Reira and Ray negated "Zarc's" status as Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monster, turning him into a simple Pendulum Monster and then destroyed him together with his Supreme King Servant Dragons, significantly weakening Zarc. When Yūya gained control, he activated "Smile Universe" to summon back "Zarc" and "Odd-Eyes" with their effects negated and then added the total of their ATKs to Reira and Ray's LP. They then activated "En Flowers'" final effect to once again destroyed "Zarc" and "Odd-Eyes"for the second time and inflicted 600 damage for each of them to Zarc, defeating the Demon Duelist. "Zarc" got split into the Four Heavenly Dragons once more and Reira and Ray sealed Zarc's soul into Reira's body, defeating him for good.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 140: "Pendulum of the Soul" Trivia * In Japanese version, he shares the same voice actor with his Standard and Fusion reincarnations, Yūya and Yūri. While in English version, he shares the same voice actor with all of his reincarnations. References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Original Dimension Category:Antagonist Category:Supreme King Category:Images of Supreme King Dragon Zarc (character) Category:Images of Zarc